Looney Tunes: Welcome To Hell
I'm a total Looney Tunes fan, much like everyone else, I like Looney Tunes So much, My life was so terrible back then...i was trying to do the animation scene when fudd kills himself with the gun but i got fired for being suicidal, my life was sad. But one day, i decided to go to my local walmart to buy the dvd of looney tunes. thethey said "thank you for purchasing the dvd of looney tun- wait....what the heck is this dvd cover looking like that?" said the employee. I replied "i don't know, but someone made the dvd cover that it looks like bugs bunny dead with blood on it." the employee screams "wait!" and he said "did you forgot your money to buy this dvd?". I said strangely "Uh...yeah...i got some money for it." the employee said "ah, ok. here's your dvd." "thanks!' i said nicely. I excitedly put the dvd into my computer. when i booted up the dvd, daffy duck head was here but without eyes and his mouth, and there was blood in this background. and the background noise was some screams and stabbing noises for 24 seconds, i was afraid for the scene. but the intro finally showed up! i was like "okay, that was scary." after i saw daffy duck head without his eyes and mouth with blood background. and the WB shield looks like it was drawn by some 5 year old kid or something, but whatever... and text "looney tunes" it's replaced with "Looney Hell". odd... it showed the title card saying "Welcome To Hell." with dead bodies of daffy duck, bugs bunny, and other looney tunes characters in the background. The episode started with Bugs Bunny coming out of the hole depressed, and he left out the sigh and he said "i hate my life... i don't know why..." he walks to the forest for 1 minutes until he sees daffy duck but his feathers are gone like the roasted chicken, and daffy duck said "bugs bunny, what the hell are you doing?" he said angerily, bugs bunny repiled to daffy duck "i don't want you. you duck face. i...i..." when he said after that, he was crying while putting his gun that looks like AK-47, he said "but i will kill you with my gun!" daffy duck ran and ran while bugs bunny was grabbing the gun to shoot daffy duck. for 10 seconds, while daffy duck was running away from forest, and then he shooted daffy duck's head, and he was dead and there was blood on his body after he got shooted by daffy duck, and bugs bunny was crying for 10 seconds, until he said "what have i done? i killed daffy duck, and elmer fudd too! it was my fault! just my fault!" while he was crying, and he shooted to his head and he was dead. and i was scared of this episode. but it cut to the black screen with the text saying "suicide is your life...". i will never watch that looney tunes dvd again and then i throw the dvd to the trash, let me warn you that if you see this dvd on your local walmart, don't buy it! Category:Lost Episodes Category:DVD